Short-fic - Onde Está Robert Pattinson?
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: As notícias estampadas em todos os jornais do mundo. "Robert Pattinson desapareceu." Passada uma semana todos se perguntam aonde ele pode estar? Seus agentes não têm idéia do seu paradeiro. A família não revela nada. Os colegas de elenco estão tão surpresos quanto os fãs. O mundo inteiro se pergunta: Onde está Robert Pattinson?
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Uma fic Robsten, minha primeira e unica \o/_

_**Obs.** 100% Robsten_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

Abri os olhos e pisquei confuso. Onde eu estava? E por que estava tão escuro? Forcei os olhos e pude reparar melhor no lugar onde eu estava.

Estava em um quarto escuro e estava sozinho.

Memórias perdidas invadiam a minha mente.

Eu estava saindo da casa dos meus pais, em uma rápida vista quando a vi. Era só uma garota bonita que veio me pedir um autografo e de repente uma pancada na minha cabeça. Toquei o topo da cabeça, senti um galo e gemi.

Mais que merda era essa?

Eu fui seqüestrado?

Já pediram resgate?

Eu fui abduzido?

Para de pensar bobagem Rob!

Esfreguei meu rosto e pisquei, tentei me levantar. Me senti meio tonto e cai de volta em um colchão. Eu estava em uma cama, e o quarto estava tão escuro que eu não podia ver nada.

Tentei me levantar de novo quando uma fresta de luz irrompeu no quarto. Logo em seguida entrando em meu campo de visão a garota bonita.

- Olá. – ela sorriu e fechou a porta deixando tudo escuro de novo.

- Quem é você? Onde estou? – perguntei freneticamente e ouvi os passos se aproximando de mim.

- Desculpe as acomodações. Arrumarei a lâmpada hoje. O idiota do Michel bateu a testa nela quando estava te trazendo.

- Quem é Michel? Quem é você? – perguntei de novo e a vi acender o que parecia uma vela. A luz iluminou o ambiente e pude ver melhor onde estava.

Era um cômodo de madeira sem janelas. Só uma pequena redonda, mais não entrava luz alguma. Havia a cama onde eu estava e tinha um sofá mais um pouco afastado. Assim como uma TV e um radio.

- Onde estou?

- No seu cativeiro.

- O que? – arregalei os olhos e me fixei na garota. Ela era baixinha e magra, mais com curvas, tinha a pele pálida e os cabelos castanhos escuros, tinha um rosto em formato de coração com belos olhos verdes e o nariz arrebitado, a boca era bonita com lábios cheios e vermelhos.

- Quem é você?

- Sou sua seqüestradora. – falou com um sorrisão e ri.

- Sério. Quem é você? – ela bufou.

- Estou falando serio. – ela fez um biquinho e olhei para os lados.

- Isso é coisa do Kellan? Não... Do Tom? – ela riu.

- Não Rob. Posso te chamar de Rob? – assenti confuso. – Eu te seqüestrei mesmo.

- Você ta louca?

- Foi o que o Michel disse. – ela falou pesarosa e sentou na cama. Só agora notei suas roupas. Ela usava uma bermuda curtinha e uma regata branca colada ao corpo. Desviei o rosto de seu corpo.

- Quem é Michel?

- Meu amigo. Eu disse a ele: "Michel eu cansei vou seqüestrar o Edward Cullen." Ai ele disse "ta louca Kris? Edward Cullen não existe". Ai eu lembrei que era verdade então falei. "Então vou seqüestrar o Robert Pattinson. Ele não é vampiro mais é tesudo". – ela deu mo sorrisão e finalmente o desespero me tomou.

- Eu tenho que sair daqui. Eu tenho... – eu nem sabia o que dizer. Uma garota magrinha que desconfiava se chamar Kris havia me seqüestrado.

- Você está bem Rob?

- Claro que não. – esbravejei. – Uma louca me seqüestra e quer que eu fique bem. Quero sair agora menina. – ela bufou e ficou de pé.

- Não sou menina. Já tenho 19 sou mulher.

- Piorou. Fui seqüestrado por uma adolescente. – me afastei dela e corri em direção a porta e tentei a maçaneta, mas estava fechada. Grunhi e comecei a gritar esmurrando a porta.

- Não adianta Rob. Ninguém vai ouvir. – virei para ela com ódio.

- E o que quer de mim? Já pediu um resgate? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Resgate?

- É! Pra me libertar. – ela sorriu e negou.

- Não vou pedir resgate nenhum.

- Não? – meu desespero estava aumentando.

- Não bobinho. Eu te seqüestrei pra brincar. – ela piscou para mim e engoli em seco.

- Vai me torturar? – ela riu alto.

- Credo Rob que horror. Eu digo brincar, você sabe... – ela corou vermelho brilhante e sorri.

- Isso é pegadinha não é? – ela negou e veio até mim, e segurou minha mão me puxando para a cama. Sentei meio zonzo e ela sem soltar meus dedos sorriu maliciosa.

- Não fique assim Rob. Você vai gostar. – ela levou meu dedo até a boca e chupou me fazendo tremer.

- Você está falando serio? – ela assentiu e mordiscou meu dedo.

- Encare como férias.

- Mais eu tenho... – eu não conseguia pensar, e ela chupar meu dedo não estava colaborando. Tirei a mão de perto dela e respirei fundo. – Onde estamos? – ela sorriu e sentou confortável na cama.

- Estamos em uma cabana de campo dos meus pais.

- Seus pais sabem? – arregalei os olhos. A família inteira era louca?

- Claro que não Rob. Que absurdo. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela soltou uma risadinha. – Ok, tudo é meio absurdo. Mais encare como eu já disse: como férias. Assim que acabar, você volta para sua vida. – arquei a sobrancelha novamente.

- Vai me libertar?

- É claro. Achou que ia te prender para sempre? – falou divertida e suspirei.

- Não sei o que pensar.

- Não será tão ruim. Assim que acabar as férias de verão você volta para sua vida e eu pra minha. – vi algo passar em seus olhos, mas ela sorriu, me fazendo pensar ser minha imaginação.

- Mas eu estou vendo seu rosto. Não tem medo de eu denunciá-la quando me libertar? – o sorriso dela ficou maior, como se fosse possível.

- Na verdade seria legal. Eu tipo serei uma deusa para as fãs. Afinal eu seqüestrei Robert Pattinson. Toda fã pensa nisso.

- Como sabe?

- Era o que me dizia umas doidas no MSN. – Oh Deus estava cada vez pior. (N/A: essas doidas sou eu e minhas amigas rsrs)

Passei a mão no rosto e suspirei.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntei resignado. Na primeira chance derrubaria a louca e fugiria.

- Você deve estar com fome?

- E queria usar o banheiro. – falei pensando em um plano. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhei para sua boca convidativa, desviei os olhos rapidamente.

- Oh, não pensei nisso. Aqui há um banheiro. Mas se você quiser tomar um banho terá que ser no de cima.

- E seus pais?

- Estamos sozinhos. Exceto por Michel, mais ele já deve ter ido.

- Quem é Michel? – perguntei lembrando do nome, que ela já falara varias vezes.

- Ah. É meu melhor amigo.

- Ele concorda com isso?

- Claro que não. Ele não cansa de repetir que eu enlouqueci.

- E por que te ajudou? Foi ele que me bateu não foi?

- Sim. Desculpe por isso. E se me delatar pra policia diga que foi tudo eu. Sabe eu coagi Michel.

- Como? – arquei a sobrancelha sorrindo e ela corou.

- Ew. Credo Rob. Michel é como irmão. Ew, ew. – eu ri.

- Então como o convenceu? – ela mordeu o lábio e baixou os olhos.

- Vamos subir você deve estar faminto. Você esteve inconsciente por muito tempo. Até briguei com Michel achando que ele tinha te matado. Passaria de deusa a fugitiva.

- Fugitiva? – perguntei me levantando.

- Sim. Das fãs loucas. – eu ri e a segui. Ela ficou de costas pra mim e para minha surpresa enfiou a mão dentro da blusa.

Vi ela segurando uma chave e abrindo a porta. A luz que rompeu me fez fechar os olhos por um momento e logo que abri pude olhar a cabana.

Era um lugar bonito e aconchegante. As paredes eram de pedra, e havia uma pequena sala com um jogo de sofá e uma lareira. Olhando melhor visualizei a cozinha, era pequena, mas com moveis modernos.

- Lá em cima ficam os quartos. – ela falou e a olhei.

- Vou ter que voltar para o porão? – eu estava de frente para ela e ela era tão baixinha. Serio mesmo que queria me manter refém?

- Não. Aquilo era só pra dramatizar sabe. Eu não sabia como você reagiria.

- Ok. Então qual o meu quarto? – ela sorriu e me puxou pela mão e me levou pelas escadas de madeira. Chegamos ao andar de cima e tinha um grande corredor. E três portas. Caminhamos em direção a elas.

- Esse é o meu quarto. Esse é dos meus pais. E esse não importa. Você fica no meu. – falou me empurrando para dentro de um quarto com decoração em roxo. O quarto era amplo e bonito. Havia uma porta que devia ser o banheiro e um guarda-roupa grande. Uma cama de casal não muito grande coberta com um lençol roxo com detalhes em preto e branco. Tinha uma poltrona e uma escrivaninha com varias coisas jogadas, cadernos e pulseiras.

- Tome um banho. Vou preparar algo para comermos.

- Michel se juntara a nos?

- Não. Eu o mandei embora. Será só nos dois. – ela piscou para mim e saiu do quarto.

Acabei sorrindo, mais meu sorriso sumiu tão rápido como veio. Esperei alguns segundos e fui até a janela. Tinha grades?

Merda!

Fui até o banheiro. Era um banheiro pequeno, com um chuveiro de box e as coisas usais, privada e pia. Uma pequena prateleira com xampus e cremes e o armário tinha escovas e pasta de dentes. Só havia uma a janela e era muito pequena para mim passar. Sai do quarto e caminhei pelo corredor.

Ouvi barulho lá embaixo e fiz uma vistoria nos quartos. O dos pais dela era um pouco maior que o dela. A cama era maior e tinha um guarda-roupa grande também. Olhei procurando janelas mais todas tinham grade. No banheiro era a mesma coisa.

Segui para o quarto que ela não quis me mostrar e a porta estava fechada. Resmunguei e caminhando sem fazer barulho desci as escadas. Ela ainda estava na cozinha. Fui até a porta da frente e girei a maçaneta e estava trancada. Praguejei e ouvi uma risadinha.

Bufando voltei para o quarto dela e tomei um banho. Quando sai do banheiro tinha roupas em cima da cama. Eram do meu tamanho. Estranhei, mas vesti. Era uma bermuda taktel, e uma camiseta azul.

Sai do quarto e a encontrei ainda na cozinha. Um cheiro bom saia das panelas e ela dançava com fones nos ouvidos. Ela confiava demais. Eu podia machucá-la para tentar fugir. Mas meus olhos ficaram em seus quadris que rebolavam enquanto ela mexia em algo na panela.

Inconscientemente me aproximei dela e segurei seus quadris. Ela parou de se mover e engoliu em seco. Aproximei o rosto do dela e encostei meu queixo em seu ombro.

- Você não tem medo de que eu te machuque?

- Não. – ela falou firme e virou para mim com um pequeno sorriso. – Você não faria isso. – havia certeza em sua voz e senti vontade de gritar com ela.

- Eu podia ficar louco e te atacar. – ela riu e para minha surpresa me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Eu sei que não vai me machucar. Você é muito cavalheiro para isso.

- Não é só por que leu umas biografias sobre mim que sabe quem eu sou. – falei ríspido me afastando dela e ela suspirou.

- Para sua informação eu leio mesmo suas biografias. E assisti todos os seus filmes. Mesmo os estranhos... – a interrompi.

- Estranhos?

- Sim. Beijar um homem Rob. Você é bonito demais para isso. – eu acabei rindo.

- Era só um filme. Não é como seu fosse gay ou coisa assim.

- Ainda assim, eca.

- Viu mesmo todos os meus filmes?

- Claro. E achei uma injustiça tirarem você em "Feira das Vaidades". O filme é um lixo e você ia deixá-lo mais bonito. – ela piscou para mim.

- Eu não me importei muito. – dei de ombros, fingindo não ligar. Mas foi desanimador cortarem minha cena. Mas, ainda sim empolgante estar em meu primeiro filme.

- Não minta pra mim. Eu sei que foi. E eu assisti a maldição do anel. Foi uó também. – eu ri.

- O cabelo?

- Oh Deus. Por que?

- Era de época... – tentei explicar, mais ela me interrompeu.

- Mas de Edward. OMG.

- Seu preferido?

- Sim. – ela corou. – Sabe você estava muito bonito. Bem você sempre é bonito. Mas estava tipo UAU. – eu ri de novo.

- Vai queimar. – murmurei vendo o que tinha na panela borbulhar, ela resmungou se apressando a desligar o forno.

- Fiz minha especialidade.

- E seria?

- Macarronada. – o cheiro estava bom, e me senti faminto de repente.

- Não vamos passar o tempo todo comendo macarronada, espero? – ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe eu sei fritar ovo também. – fiz uma careta e ela riu alto. – Se você se comportar, posso até pedir uma pizza.

- O que quer dizer com se comportar?

- Ah você sabe. Não me bater com uma panela e fugir com o entregador de pizza. – gargalhei imaginando a cena.

- Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. – ela arregalou os olhos e suspirei. Duvidasse que eu pudesse machucá-la. – Estava brincando.

- Ok. – ela ficou de costas para mim e começou a misturar o molho no macarrão já escorrido na pia. Preparou tudo e trouxe até o balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha, onde tinha bancos altos nos quais eu usava um.

Ela depositou a travessa com o macarrão e foi pegar pratos, copos e talheres e pegou uma garrafa na geladeira. Colocou na minha frente e vi que era cerveja.

Sorri e abri a garrafa e tomei um gole. Ela terminou de ajeitar tudo e me serviu um prato. Comemos em silencio enquanto ela comia pouco e bebericava um suco.

- Onde estão seus pais? – perguntei de repente e ela mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos dos meus, brincou com sua comida e já ia repetir a pergunta quando ela falou.

- Viajando. Sabe férias.

- E você não foi? – ela sorriu.

- Não quis. Sabe ficar de vela com seus pais ativos eca! Eu preferi ficar.

- Eles não se importam de você ficar sozinha?

- Eles acham que estou na casa do Michel. Sabe disse que queria aproveitar um tempo com meu amigo. – a olhei confuso.

- E o Michel não se importa que passe o tempo comigo?

- Bem. Se pudesse ele acabava com isso. Mas ele tem medo de que eu vá presa... Só por isso ainda estou aqui. – ela sorriu.

Essa menina se tornava um mistério cada vez maior e me sentia cada vez mais confuso. Terminei de comer e levei meu prato até a pia, o lavei sem perceber. Minha mente trabalhando em assim que ela dormir eu daria um jeito de cair fora daqui.

- Você tem vizinho? – falei lavando o prato de costas para ela.

- Não. A cabana é afastada. – resmunguei baixinho e me virei para ela secando as mãos na bermuda.

- Eu tenho que ir menina.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oieee gente postando essa short robsten a pedido de uma leitora, ta em beward, pq não tem mais a opção robstem :(**

**Mas é uma fic super fofa, vão adoraaar :D**

**Posto cap todo dia, tem só 6 mais o epilogo ok ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Uma fic Robsten, minha primeira e unica \o/_

_**Obs.** 100% Robsten_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois<strong>

- Eu tenho que ir menina.

- Kristen.

- O que?

- Meu nome. Kristen. Mais prefiro Kris.

- Kristen eu tenho que ir. – ela fez uma pequena careta por eu não ter usado seu apelido, mas não me importei só queria sair desse pesadelo.

- Rob. Não será tão mal. A gente vai se conhecer melhor. Você tira umas férias. Vai ser divertido.

- Eu não quero te conhecer menina. – esbravejei e vi dor em seus lindos olhos, mas ela virou de costas para mim.

- Sinto. Mas já está feito. Eu vou dormir. – ela correu para cima e suspirei passando as mãos no cabelo e puxando. Inferno.

Já passava da meia-noite quando me movi no sofá. Estava difícil conciliar o sono. Desde que ela subira eu tentei todas as portas e janelas. Estava tudo trancado, e nas portas assim como nas janelas, havia uma segunda porta de grades e estava com cadeado.

Fechei os olhos aceitando que estava preso com essa menina e adormeci.

Abri os olhos me sentindo quente e confortável, me movi e um cobertor caiu de cima de mim e suspirei. Ela não era tão má assim. Mas não era normal me prender desse jeito.

Me levantei vendo que ainda era cedo e fui até a cozinha, olhei a geladeira e tinha muita comida, estávamos abastecidos por uns dias. No fundo tinha uma porta que ontem descobri ser a dispensa e também estava cheia.

Sem ter o que fazer comecei a preparar o café da manhã. Fiz café e panquecas. Estava as virando na frigideira quando ela surgiu na sala.

Fingi ignorá-la, mas era difícil já que ela usava somente uma camisa de homem, as pernas torneadas estavam de fora e engoli em seco.

- Com fome? – perguntei olhando somente para a frigideira e a ouvi se aproximar e pegar uma xícara a enchendo de café.

- Sim. – resmungou sonolenta dando um grande gole de café.

- Não é muito matinal?

- Hum... – resmungou e sorri. Terminei as panquecas e coloquei no balcão em sua frente. Arrumei tudo com pratos e copos e me servi sentando ao seu lado.

Comemos em silencio e assim que acabamos eu comecei a lavar os pratos. Ela sumiu pela escada e deitei no sofá. Ela estava demorando tanto que comecei a me preocupar e subi atrás dela.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro em seu quarto e entrei em silencio, comecei a andar pelo quarto quando pisei em um papel e me abaixei para ver do que se tratava.

**Coisa a fazer antes do Fim  
><strong>

(xx)1º Pular de Bang-jump.

( )2º Aprender uma língua nova.

(xx)3º Aprender a dançar como Michael

Jackson.

(xx)4º Andar em todos os brinquedos do

Hoppi Hary

(xx)5º Fazer uma tatuagem.

(x)6º Roubar alguma coisa. Nem que seja

um batom.

(x)7º Fazer uma loucura.

( )8º Perder a virgindade.

( )9º Me apaixonar.

( )10º Me casar por amor.

Olhei atentamente para as palavras não acreditando no que lia. Pular de bungee jump? Perder a virgindade? Que coisas mais absurdas. Ri sozinho quando a porta se abriu e ela saiu enrolada em uma toalha.

- Rob? – ela ficou corada ao me ver olhando para seu corpo semi-nu e não consegui desviar os olhos.

- Eu... – ela abaixou os olhos e olhou para meu peito e depois para o papel que eu apertava com força.

- O que é isso? – olhei para o papel e sorri.

- Eu achei... – nem terminei de falar ela correu para cima de mim e tentou pegar.

- Me dá Rob... – ela pulou e levantei o papel mantendo fora do seu alcance.

- Por quê? O que tem demais? – falei rindo e ela estava nervosa.

- Vamos Rob. Nada ai te interessa.

- Oh interessa sim. Você já fez as coisas que estão marcadas?

- Sim. – murmurou se afastando e sentando na cama emburrada.

- Então você já, pulou de bungee jump? – ela corou e assentiu. – E por que tem dois x? – a olhei curioso e ela ficou em silencio. – Kris...

- OK eu não consegui ta. Eu tentei, mas fui covarde. Mas ninguém precisa saber o Michel acha que eu consegui. – ela cobriu o rosto vermelho e ri.

- Então quer dizer que não aprendeu a dançar como Michael Jackson e nem foi em todos os brinquedos do hopi hari? – ela levantou o rosto e mordia o lábio inferior com força.

- Não conta pro Michel. – eu ri, na verdade gargalhei e sentei ao lado dela.

- Presumo que o que tem só um x você fez mesmo?

- Sim. Eu fiz. – falou orgulhosa.

- Como foi roubar algo?

- Horrível. Me senti culpada. Ainda me sinto mal toda vez que olho pro senhor Mac.

- Quem é o Sr. Mac?

- O dono da mercearia onde roubei o batom. – eu ri de novo e ela me deu um empurrão enfezada.

- E a tatuagem. Eu não vejo nenhuma. Ou está em um lugar onde eu não possa ver? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela corou vermelho brilhante.

- Rob! – eu sorri.

- Imagino que a loucura tenha sido me seqüestrar? – ela assentiu. – E as coisas que estão sem x?

- Ainda não fiz.

- Bom que você tem bastante tempo para fazer.

- Como sabe?

- Você não tem só 19?

- Já vivi um terço da minha vida. Em certos países eu já sou uma idosa. Talvez preste a morrer mês que vem. – olhei incrédulo para as loucuras que saiam de sua boca linda.

- Se está tão velha devia se apressar a fazer as coisas que faltam.

- Estou trabalhando nisso.

- Está trabalhando em se apaixonar?

- Bem, talvez isso eu nunca consiga fazer. – ela deu de ombros.

- A nº. 10 também.

- Sim. Acho difícil essa. – assenti e me deitei em sua cama. Ela se levantou e sem pensar segurei seu pulso, passei a ponta dos dedos por sua pele pálida e macia e ela respirava com dificuldade.

- Kris... – sussurrei e ela me olhou com seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Hummm. – sorri e a puxei para cima de mim, seu corpo caiu sobre o meu e abracei sua cintura fina, passei o nariz por sua pele cheirosa, e ela gemeu baixinho.

Sem me conter comecei a deixar pequenos beijos em sua pele que estava quente, sorri vendo ela corada mais tão receptiva aos meus avanços.

Ela não disse que eu iria me divertir e brincar? Pois agora eu queria. Virei o corpo de modo a ficar em cima dela e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, espalhando beijos e subindo os lábios até sua garganta e bochechas, beijei o canto de sua boca e ela moveu as pequenas mãos para meu cabelo.

- Rob... – ela sussurrou rouca e sorri pressionando meus lábios nos dela.

Não foi como eu imaginava. Foi melhor, muito melhor. A boca macia e quente se moldou perfeitamente com a minha, nos movíamos em sincronia, como se sempre fizéssemos aquilo. Ansiando mais do que aquele beijo casto, movi a língua em seu lábio provando a maciez do lábio dela. Ela gemeu entreabrindo os lábios e mergulhei a língua em sua boca.

Quando nossas línguas se tocaram, meu corpo todo tremeu, era uma experiência estranha me sentir tão conectado a ela. Sua língua se moveu com a minha, provando meu gosto assim como eu provava o dela. Gememos na boca um do outro, enquanto nossas mãos tocavam tudo que podia.

Eu acariciei seus quadris a puxando mais para mim. Já me sentia duro por ela. Essa menina doida e linda. Subi as mãos para seus seios, ansioso em tocá-la. Sentia-me um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Segurei a ponta da toalha e dei um pequeno puxão.

- Rob. – ela deu um gritinho, mas a calei com um beijo e pressionei a palma em seu seio. O mamilo estava duro e o belisquei, ouvindo um doce gemido escapar de seus lábios.

- Kris? – chamei já movendo minha boca para seu seio e sugando seu mamilo duro.

- Oh... Sim...

- Onde fica sua tatuagem? – já ia começar a caçar a tatuagem na pele macia e convidativa quando ela me empurrou. – O que?

- Nada. – ela enrolou a toalha em volta do seu corpo apertando com força e arquei uma sobrancelha.

- O que houve? Não quer que eu veja a tatuagem?

- Não. Ela é feia sabe... – ela mexia no cabelo e estava corando e mordia o lábio. sorri entendendo tudo.

- Você não fez tatuagem. – falei sorrindo.

- Claro que fiz. – falou indignada, mas corou mais ainda.

- Prove. – ela me olhou nos olhos por alguns minutos, a encarei sem desviar o olhar esperando ela confessar. Seu lábio tremeu e ela fez um biquinho.

- OK era de henna. Eu não tive coragem. – ela tampou o rosto com as mãos e sorri a puxando para meus braços e beijei sua testa.

- Não precisa se envergonhar.

- Você deve me achar uma covarde. Não consigo fazer nada da minha própria lista. – ela choramingou e suspirei beijando sua testa.

- Não diga isso. Você me seqüestrou não foi?

- Foi um rompante. Eu estava por acaso na vizinhança. Ai eu fiz no calor do momento. Toda hora eu penso em abrir a porta e te mandar ir embora. – ela afundou o rosto no meu peito e senti minha camiseta úmida.

- Não fale assim. Aposto que é muito corajosa. – ela negou e afaguei seus cabelos. – É sim. Vai fazer grandes coisas em sua vida ainda. Ainda tem tempo... – ela não me deixou terminar e fungou.

- Esse é o problema. Eu não tenho. – ela se afastou de mim e correu para o banheiro trancando a porta.

- Kristen. – chamei batendo a porta, mas ela ficou em silencio e suspirei. – Por favor, Kristen...

- Me da um minuto Rob.

- Ok. Vou estar lá embaixo. – sai do quarto e meu pé bateu em uma mochila e um vidro de remédio quase vazio rolou para fora.

Peguei na mão verificando a embalagem e franzi o cenho. Era tarja preta. Por que ela precisava desse tipo de remédio?

Guardei de volta na mochila e desci. Passei a tarde toda sozinho. Me aconcheguei no sofá, lendo um livro que achei em uma pequena estante que havia na sala.

Lia a mesma pagina pela décima vez, quando ouvi seus passos. Ela parou no primeiro degrau da escada e sorri para ela esticando os braços. Ela correu até mim e deitou em meu peito, afundando o rosto em meu pescoço. A abracei e continuei lendo meu livro. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, quando ela levantou o rosto e passou as pontas dos dedos por meu rosto. Sorri a olhando.

- Suas férias tão uma droga né? – eu ri.

- Na verdade é bom relaxar lendo um livro.

- Eu acho isso uma droga. – eu ri.

- E o que você quer fazer? – ela pensou.

- Nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa da minha lista. Uh, melhor, você podia fazer sua própria lista. – eu ri.

- Ok. Pegue papel e uma caneta para mim.

Ela sorriu e correu para cima, voltando com papel e caneta e sentou no sofá ao meu lado toda sorridente. Eu sorri e pensei.

- Pular de bungee jump. – escrevi na primeira linha e ela me deu um soco. Só fez cócegas.

- Hei, ta roubando as minhas idéias! – eu ri de seu olhar indignado.

- Eu achei bom. Uma aventura hein. – sorri, e escrevi a próxima, estava terminando a numero 4 e ela me deu outro soco.

- Não pode roubar as minhas idéias.

- Por que não? E não estou roubando as suas idéias.

- As números 1, 3 e 4 são iguais as minhas.

- Pense assim. Eu irei com você na próxima e fará de verdade as coisas que não conseguiu. – falei sorrindo, mas vi um traço de tristeza em seu olhar. – Kris...

- Eu estou faminta. – ela falou de repente e correu para a cozinha. Suspirei e terminei de escrever a minha lista e joguei sobre a mesa da sala e fui atrás dela.

Eu sabia o que se passava em sua mente. Eu não estaria com ela. Assim que ela abrisse a porta eu iria para minha casa e talvez nunca mais a visse. E por mais estranho que pareça eu não queria isso.

A achei de frente para a pia e a abracei por trás e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Ela estremeceu mais e se aconchegou melhor em meu peito.

- Nós vamos fazer as coisas da sua lista juntos. – prometi em seu ouvido e ela sorriu.

A virei para mim e beijei sua boca, ela agarrou meus cabelos me puxando para um beijo urgente e gemi contra seus lábios. Nossas línguas se movendo juntas e minhas mãos corriam por seu corpo, acariciando suas curvas e desci até sua bunda.

- Rob. – ela gemeu e agarrei sua bunda a puxando para cima e suas pernas se entrelaçaram em meu quadril.

Sem nos soltar e sem deixar de beijá-la comecei a andar indo em direção ao seu quarto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Sem deixar de beijá-la a deitei na cama ficando sobre ela. Minhas mãos corriam por seu corpo a despindo das roupas e ela me tocava suas mãos correndo por minhas costas.

Me afastei dela e retirei a camisa e voltei a deitar sobre ela beijando-a. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e suas pernas cruzaram em volta do meu quadril gemi sentindo meu pau roçar em sua intimidade e me afastei para retirar sua calçinha e ela prendeu a respiração quando se viu nua para mim. Sorri e beijei sua pele quente.

- Tudo bem? – ela assentiu e me puxou para um novo beijo, mas suas mãos agora desciam por meu peito e barriga, e chegando até minha calça e a puxando para baixo.

Gemi ao sentir meu membro livre e moldei meu corpo ao dela, sentindo meu pau roçar em seu núcleo.

- Rob... – ela ofegou passando as mãos por minhas costas e sorri começando a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço e ombro.

Desci os lábios até seus seios e beijei os mamilos duros os sugando em minha boca. Deixei um beijo no vale entre os seios e desci a boca para sua barriga, beijando cada cantinho de sua pele.

Abri suas pernas e beijei cada lado do interior de suas coxas e passei a língua pelas suas dobras, ouvindo um grito escapar de seus lábios quando a minha língua deslizou para dentro.

Lambi seu núcleo e subi a língua para seu clitóris. Beijei seu ponto sensível e deslizei um dedo para dentro de sua dobra úmida e apertada. Ela agarrou meus cabelos gemendo meu nome e sorri, acrescentando mais um dedo.

- Deus... Rob... – ela gemia e bombeei seu centro enquanto minha língua brincava com seu clitóris, até sentir seu núcleo mastigar meus dedos e os retirei e movi minha língua para sua boceta provando seu gosto.

A suguei sentindo seu mel escorrer por meus lábios e voltei para cima beijando seu corpo e me aproximei de seu rosto ofegante e beijei sua boca linda.

- Quer continuar? – ela abriu os olhos e assentiu. – Camisinha. – sussurrei rouco e ela me abraçou apertado.

- Eu tomo pílula. – arquei uma sobrancelha. Ela não é virgem? Parecendo ter lido meus pensamento ela continuou. – Minha menstruação é toda atrasada, por isso tomo pílula.

Sorri e afastei suas pernas me posicionando em sua entrada e senti meu membro deslizando em suas dobras.

Deus ela era apertada. Senti o ponto onde romperia sua virgindade e a beijei enquanto forçava meu membro para dentro dela. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e gritou em meus lábios quando me acomodei todo dentro dela.

- Kris... – gemi sentindo seu calor rodeando meu pau, o mastigando.

Fiquei parado esperando ela se acostumar com meu tamanho e quando ela se moveu um pouco olhei em seus olhos vendo desejo brilhar ali e sorri entrando profundamente dentro dela.

- Rob... – ela gritou arranhando minhas costas e agarrei sua coxa a puxando para meu quadril e entrei mais fundo e comecei a bombear dentro dela.

Seu corpo subiu de encontro ao meu e começamos a nos mover juntos. Ela era perfeita, quente e apertada e parecia que foi feita para mim. Encaixamos-nos perfeitamente nos movendo juntos, dançando nossa própria dança. Deus sexo nunca foi tão bom.

Gemi entrando e saindo de dentro dela, e sua outra perna prendeu em meu quadril a deixando mais aberta e gemi entrando profundamente.

- Robert. – ela gritou e comecei a entrar e sair com força e rápidez, sentia meu pau pulsando para se libertar e movi minha mão para seu clitóris inchado e o belisquei a provocando.

- Deus... Robert...

- Kris... Vem comigo... Porra... – gemia entre estocadas e ela agarrava meus cabelos.

Nossos corpos tremeram e senti-a mastigar meu pau e gritei sentindo meu orgasmo explodir ao mesmo tempo em que o dela.

Deixei meu corpo cair e sai de dentro dela e cai para o lado e a puxei para meu peito. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao normal.

- Rob? – ela chamou depois de algum tempo.

- Hummm? – murmurei de olhos fechados e ela suspirou levantando o rosto e abri os olhos para encará-la.

- Você gostou? – eu ri e virei meu corpo ficando em cima dela.

- Você gostou? – repeti sua pergunta e ela corou e assentiu. Sorri e beijei sua boca. – Eu adorei. – murmurei contra seus lábios.

Quando me afastei olhei em seu rosto e sorri passeando os dedos por seu rosto delicado. Ela sorriu e encostou o rosto em meu peito.

- Podemos ficar aqui para sempre? – eu ri e beijei seu nariz.

- Você gostaria? – ela assentiu.

- Eu tenho medo de como será quando sairmos lá para fora.

- Não tenha. – falei olhando em seus olhos e ela sorriu triste.

- Você voltará a ser o Robert Pattinson ator famoso, e eu...

- Kris? – ela se afastou de mim se enrolando no lençol e foi para o banheiro.

Suspirei e fui tomar banho no banheiro do quarto dos pais dela. Sai do banheiro enrolado com uma toalha na cintura e suspirei esfregando o rosto.

Foi errado ficar com ela. Mas eu queria de novo. Sabia que tinha algo que ela escondia de mim, podia sentir que ela tinha algum segredo. Mais ela não queria me revelar assim como não queria me deixar sair dessa casa.

Isso se eu quisesse sair. Conseguiria deixá-la? Olhei para a porta e a vi parada usando a camisa que eu usava. Não! Porra eu não queria sair.

Abri os braços e ela sorriu e correu para mim. Beijei seus cabelos e a embalei em meus braços. Dormimos abraçados e acordei de manhã com ela aconchegada em mim e sorri beijando seus cabelos.

Levantei-me sentindo-me faminto e fui preparar o café. Desci para cozinha e comecei a pensar no que cozinhar quando ouvi os passos dela e decidi começar pelo café.

- Bom dia. – ela falou e virei para ela e sorri abrindo os braços, ela correu até mim e me abraçou pela cintura. Beijei seu lábio e ela sorriu contra minha boca.

- Estou começando a gostar das manhãs. – eu ri me separando dela e servi café para ela. Peguei alguns pães e geléia e tomamos café no balcão da cozinha. Quando terminamos eu lembrei de algo que desde que cheguei aqui eu não pensava. Meus pais.

Olhei para ela sem saber como falar e suspirei.

- Kris. – chamei baixinho e ela me olhou levantando os olhos do seu café.

- Sim?

- Eu poderia ligar para meus pais. Sabe para não preocupá-los.

- Oh. Eu não pensei nisso. Claro. – ela murmurou corada e correu para algum lugar e voltou com um celular roxo, já ia me entregar, mas puxou de volta.

- Diga o numero?

- 911. – ela riu alto. E suspirei falando o numero de verdade. E me entregou o celular.

- Está bloqueado para ligar Rob. – suspirei de novo e ao ouvir os toques a voz nervosa de minha mãe surgiu.

- Mãe?

- Rob meu bem é você?

A conversa com meus pais foi preocupante. Eu não sabia como explicar, mas ao olhar para Kris eu somente disse que estava em férias forçadas e para eles não falarem nada a imprensa. Eles não gostaram, mas acataram. Assim que terminei entreguei o fone a Kris que sorriu.

A olhei se afastar com o seu celular apertado contra o peito e sorri. Eu nunca poderia denunciá-la. Na verdade eu não queria sair de perto dessa menina louca.

Passamos os próximos dias como se fossemos namorados. Ou na cama, ou enrolados no sofá só conversando. Ela me contava seus gostos e eu os meus. Estava me apaixonando por ela.

Adorava seus sorrisos, e suas caretas, suas manias. Gostava de ouvir sua voz sussurrar em meu ouvido quando estava envergonhada. Mesmo que ninguém pudesse ouvi-la. Ela ainda me pedia baixinho para fazer amor com ela.

Eu estava definitivamente amando. E eu queria saber mais dela. Sabia que ela me escondia algo. Algo mais grave que me seqüestrar e essa certeza eu tive quando fez uma semana que estávamos juntos.

Estávamos dormindo na sua cama. Era onde dormíamos todos os dias. Quando me movi e não a senti. Levantei-me e ouvi o barulho de cochichos. Segui o barulho e vi o quarto que estava sempre trancado com a porta entre aberta.

Me aproximei mais e ouvi a voz de Kristen.

- Eu não vou contar a ele.

- Por quê? Oras ele vai me olhar com pena e isso eu não quero. – ela ficou em silencio e me aproximei mais. Ela falava no celular.

- Não insista. Eu não terei outro ataque. – ela esperou com a testa franzida e suspirou fechando os olhos.

- Se acontecer Michel, eu me viro. – ela desligou o celular e o apertou contra o peito.

Voltei para o quarto confuso e me deitei. O que ela escondia? Será que estava doente? Preocupei-me. Eu nunca a vi tomando nenhum remédio. E ela parecia tão saudável. Eu tive medo, seja o que for eu a perderia? Eu temia que sim. Ela apareceu logo em seguida e me viu a olhando e sorriu.

- Aonde estava? – falei como se tivesse acabado de acordar e vi que ela evitava meu olhar.

- Fui tomar um copo de água. – falou corando e suspirei e estiquei a mão a chamando e ela segurou minha mão. Vi que ela usava uma das camisas que eu estava usando e mandei-a tirar antes de se deitar.

Seu corpo nu entrou em contato com o meu e beijei seu ombro nu, passeando as mãos por seu corpo.

- Por que você não é sincera comigo?

- Não sei do que está falando Rob. – a olhei e toquei seu rosto.

- Sabe sim. Não confia em mim?

- Claro que confio.

- Me prova.

- Como?

- Vamos sair amanhã.

- O que? – ela se afastou um pouco e suspirei.

- Não vou fugir Kris. Eu quero ficar com você. – ela mordia o lábio nervosa e suspirei a abraçando e fechei os olhos. – Durma Kris. – ela estava tensa e eu fiquei em silêncio.

Nenhum de nós parecia conseguir dormir. Já era tarde quando ela fechou os olhos. Mas assim que ela dormiu eu me levantei.

Estava cansado de ficar trancado. Estava cansado de ela esconder coisas de mim. Queria saber seus segredos, assim como ela sabia os meus. Queria conhecer a verdadeira Kristen.

Fiquei no sofá vendo o sol nascer. Poucos minutos depois ela apareceu na sala segurando algo nas mãos e apertando com força. A olhei enquanto ela ia até a porta e a abria. Vi ela deixar a chave na fechadura e voltar para cima.

Assim que ela sumiu de vista sorri e fui até a porta a fechando e voltei para o quarto. Ela estava encolhida na cama e sorri indo até ela e abracei por trás.

- Não gosto que você durma vestida já disse. – ela virou me olhando atônita, mais tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Rob... – não a deixei falar, a beijei com ardor, querendo seus lábios, sentir seu gosto em minha língua, provando ela. Sentindo sua boca doce contra mim.

Sussurrei 'obrigada' entre seus lábios e arranquei minhas roupas assim como as dela, e comecei a tocar seu corpo. Sentindo-a estremecer com meus toques.

Seu corpo cantava a cada exploração que eu fazia. Com a boca, com os dedos. Adorava ouvir seus suaves gemidos, sentir suas mãos em meu corpo, me excitando assim como eu fazia com ela.

Quando estávamos no limite eu a penetrei. Sentindo seu sexo rodear meu pau. Gemi me agarrado a ela. Sentindo-a estremecer a cada investida.

- Rob... Rob... – ela cantarolava meu nome e eu suspirava o seu.

Bombeie em seu interior a sentindo mastigar meu membro que pulsava ansiando a liberação. Quando ela estremeceu e sua boca veio para meu ombro o mordendo eu explodi sentindo meu gozo a inundar assim como o dela escorria por meu membro.

Ficamos abraçados e adormecemos logo em seguida. Quando acordei, ela ainda estava em meus braços e beijei sua testa me levantando.

Tomei um banho rápido e fui para baixo. Fiz um pouco de café e sentei na varanda do lado de fora olhando o céu enquanto bebericava meu café.

Estava um dia lindo. Fazia sol, e o ar daqui era limpo e fresco e eu nem sabia onde era aqui. Ri do meu pensamento, quando ouvi a porta abrir com tudo e uma kristen ofegante me olhar e respirar aliviada.

Sorri e a chamei lhe entregando meu café. Ela veio corada até mim e sentou entre minhas pernas, e bebericou o café.

- Não vou a lugar algum. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela assentiu.

Ficamos a manhã toda na varanda. Só olhando a paisagem. Já era tarde quando o nosso estomago reclamou e entramos para preparar algo para comermos.

- Onde estamos Kris? – perguntei enquanto temperava a salada e ela fritava bifes.

- Interior de Londres. – sorri. Não estávamos tão longe como pensei. – Pensou que te trouxe para outro lado do mundo? – falou com um sorriso e ri.

- Algo assim. – ela riu.

- Não sou nenhuma bandida internacional. Então vai ter que se contentar com o simples cativeiro. – eu ri jogando a cabeça para trás e a abracei por trás beijando seu ombro.

- Adorei meu cativeiro. Na verdade gosto mais ainda da minha seqüestradora. As torturas dela são as melhores. – ela riu baixinho e virou me dando um beijinho rápido.

Suspirei e me afastei dela esperando ela retirar a comida do fogo e comemos conversando.

Já era tarde quando fomos para a cama e antes de entrar no quarto vi a porta do quarto que estava sempre trancado aberta. Fui até ele e entrei. Era um quarto de homem. De um adolescente na verdade.

Tinha pôster de bandas e era azul, exatamente igual ao da Kris. Só diferenciava que dava para ver que a muito não entrava alguém. Senti os braços dela em minha volta.

- Era o quarto do meu irmão. Cam.

- Era? – a virei para mim e ela tinha os olhos úmidos e afaguei sua bochecha. – O que houve?

- Ele morreu tem alguns meses. Acidente de carro.

- Eu sinto kris. – ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Sabe ele tinha uma lista também.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. E ele conseguiu fazer tudo dela. Ele era um aventureiro. Já eu, sou uma covarde. – rolei os olhos e segurei seu rosto.

- Sabia que precisa muita coragem para seqüestrar um ator famoso? – ela sorriu.

- Já disse que foi sorte... – eu dei um beijo rápido nela.

- Sim sorte minha. Pois conheci essa menina linda e totalmente louca, que me faz querer fazer loucuras com ela. – ela riu.

- Então quem vamos seqüestrar agora? – mordi o lábio pensando.

- Não sei. Você tem alguém em mente?

- O Kellan é gostoso. – arregalei os olhos e bufei. Ela deu uma risadinha e me abraçou apertado. – Não seja bobo. Você é o único gostoso que eu quero como prisioneiro. -sorri e a peguei jogando em meus ombros enquanto corria para o nosso quarto e ela ria.

[...]

Mais uma semana se passou e agora saiamos todos os dias. Kris me levava até a pequena cidade que tinha perto. Ela tinha um carro velho, todo colorido que ela mesma pintou. Era bem ela.

Passeávamos pela cidade e até conheci o Sr. Mac. Era o dono de uma mercearia pequena. E quando ela disse que não conseguia olhar na cara do Sr. Mac, ela não estava brincando. Ela falava com o homem de cabeça baixa e super vermelha.

Acabei roubando um chiclete para por na minha lista. Kris ficou tão aterrorizada que agora ela jurou nunca mais entrar na mercearia do Sr. Mac.

Andávamos pela cidade, e era ótimo não ter fãs loucas correndo atrás de mim. Exceto Kris, mas eu gostava das loucuras dela. Ela conversava comigo sobre meus filmes e xingava Emily Browining por ter me beijado. No filme Twilight. Eu somente ria, dos seus ciúmes e a beijava dizendo que ela beijava melhor que Emily.

- Vamos Kris deixa eu ver? – perguntei saindo do carro e ela negou. – Só uma olhadinha. – ela riu.

- Não. À noite eu deixo.

- Mas eu não agüentarei até a noite.

- Deixa de ser curioso. – falou rindo e bufei. Ela tinha colocado outra tatuagem de henna e não me deixava ver de jeito nenhum.

- Há não vai me mostrar por bem? – falei sorrindo malicioso e ela negou rindo. – Então se prepare Srta. Stewart. – gritei correndo em direção a ela que riu e correu para longe mim.

Estávamos entrando em casa correndo quando ela parou e tocou no peito. Fui até ela e Kris estava vermelha e ofegante. A segurei pelos ombros e vi dor e desespero passar por seus olhos.

- Kris?

- Rob... – ela estava ofegante e me desesperei. Ela apertou o peito. – Robert... – suas pernas fraquejaram e a segurei antes que caísse.

Ela tremia e não me olhava. A olhei desesperado e corri para o quarto do irmão dela. Na mesma noite em que ela me contou do irmão tinha me mostrado onde guardava o celular e as chaves da casa.

Peguei o celular e digitei a senha que gargalhei quando ela me confessou corando até a raiz dos cabelos "Kristen Pattinson". Disquei emergência e dei o endereço a abraçando e fazendo massagem cardíaca nela.

Deus! Nunca achei que usaria isso.

Ela tinha os olhos vidrados e me olhava o tempo todo. Solucei vendo minha Kris, tendo um ataque do coração em meus braços.

- Por favor, Kristen... Por favor, não me deixe... – chorei e não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, até ouvir a ambulância se aproximando e ela começou a fechar os olhos.

- KRISTEN.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Uma fic Robsten, minha primeira e unica \o/_

_**Obs.** 100% Robsten_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quatro<strong>

Sentia como se eu não estivesse em meu corpo. Eu via as pessoas vestidas de branco andarem pelo corredor branco sem perceber. Engoli em seco sentindo minha garganta seca e afundei o rosto entre as mãos.

Deus o que eu faço?

- Robert? – ouvi alguém me chamar e um homem jovem me olhava.

- Sim?

- Olá eu sou Michel. – o olhei sem acreditar.

- Como?

- Eu sou o segundo em emergência.

- Já aconteceu antes?

- Ela não te contou. – ele afirmou e o olhei esperando respostas. Ele suspirou e sentou ao meu lado com o rosto triste.

- O que tem para contar? – perguntei impaciente e ele me olhou serio.

- Kristen está morrendo.

- Como? Ela...

- Eu sei. Ela parece saudável. Mas seu coração é instável. Sabíamos que isso podia acontecer. Mas ela foi contra ficar internada até aparecer um coração.

- Transplante? – sussurrei e ele assentiu.

- Ela está na lista de espera, desde que descobriram. Remédios e tratamentos não funcionam mais. Não desde Cam.

- Desde que o irmão dela morreu? – perguntei e ele assentiu.

- Sim. Foi quando descobriram. Ela teve um ataque quando recebeu a noticia e quando fizeram exames descobriram seu estado. Ela fez toneladas de exames e tratamentos. Mas a única solução para ela é o transplante.

- E ela tem chances... – eu nem conseguia falar. Meu coração estava esmagado.

- Sim. Ela agora é a primeira. Mas só se, se cuidar. Os pais dela viajam em busca de tratamentos que prolonguem a vida dela até acharem um coração para ela. É só ouvirem algum caso novo que viajam.

- E por que ela não vai junto?

- Ela foi durante primeiros meses. Mas eram sempre tratamentos que deixavam à pessoa tão desgastada que ela não agüentava mais.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e suspirei assimilando tudo que ouvi. Ela estava morrendo. Agora sua lista fazia sentindo. Sua conversa ao telefone, o remédio.

Voltei a olhar para o rapaz moreno de olhos escuros e que parecia tão aflito quanto eu. Um pensamento me passou pela cabeça e acabei falando sem pensar.

- Como ela te convenceu a ajudar no meu seqüestro? – o garoto corou e evitou me olhar.

- Oh. Ela apelou para a culpa. Ficou dizendo que ia morrer e eu ia sofrer sabendo que não a ajudei em seu ultimo pedido. – sorri e esfreguei o rosto. Levantei-me e ele fez o mesmo.

- Eu preciso ir um momento...

- Vai voltar? – eu conseguiria voltar? Fiquei em silêncio e ele assentiu sem me olhar.

- Eu digo a Kris que você teve uma emergência de família. – Assenti e fui para a saída. Eu precisava pensar em tudo o que aconteceu.

Assim que sai do hospital respirei um pouco o ar puro. Que queria falar com ela. Dizer que tudo estava bem. Mais eu sabia que não estava. Como eu podia ficar ao seu lado, sabendo que talvez eu nunca mais a visse? Ela podia me deixar a qualquer momento.

Chamei um táxi que passava e assim que ele me perguntou aonde eu ia, eu me vi dizendo a casa de Kris. Eu queria ir ver meus pais, mas ainda sim, eu não falei nada. Fui até a casa dela.

Paguei o táxi e assim que entrei na casa meu coração se apertou. Tudo que eu passei com ela rodeava minha mente e meu coração.

Todos os momentos, os toques, as palavras, as sensações. Eu amava essa menina. E ela estava morrendo. Subi para seu quarto com o coração apertado. Lá era onde ficávamos a maior parte do tempo.

Onde eu a amei pela primeira vez, e muitas outras depois. Lá onde contamos segredos e nos conhecemos. Onde eu aprendi a amar. Eu nunca tinha amado. Não como eu a amava. Se eu pudesse daria meu coração para ela. Na verdade meu coração já era dela.

Mas nós nunca dissemos. Nunca falamos sobre amor. Embora eu visse nos olhos dela o mesmo amor que sabia que brilhava nos meus.

Sentei em sua cama e fiquei olhando o quarto vazio. Olhei em volta sentindo que faltava alguma coisa. Faltava ela sorrindo para mim. Movi o pé e senti algo, um barulho de papel. Abaixei-me e vi a listinha dela amassada. Sorri e abri, quando reli senti meus olhos úmidos e chorei.

Deus, por que a colocou em minha vida se ia tirá-la de mim?

Sequei as lagrimas e corri para fora do quarto deixando o papel jogado em cima da cama. Lembrei de pegar o meu e procurei uma caneta e risquei alguns itens e sorri com os olhos úmidos. Peguei os dois papéis e desci.

Peguei as chaves do carro dela e sai dirigindo com rapidez. A listinha dela estava em meu bolso e sorri ao lembrar.

**Coisas a fazer antes do fim**

(xx)1º Pular de Bang-jump.

(xx)2º Aprender uma língua nova.

(xx)3º Aprender a dançar como Michael Jackson.

(xx)4º Andar em todos os brinquedos do Hoppi Hary

(xx)5º Fazer uma tatuagem.

(x)6º Roubar alguma coisa. Nem que seja um batom.

(x)7º Fazer uma loucura.

(x)8º Perder a virgindade.

(x)9º Me apaixonar.

( )10º Me casar por amor.

Sai da casa dela usando seu carro, e fui direto para a casa dos meus pais. Assim que eles me viram começou as perguntas.

Não tinha tempo para falar com todos. Disse somente que depois explicaria e arrastei minha mãe para o quarto dela.

- Robert Pattinson onde você estava?

- Mãe eu não tempo para isso agora. Eu só preciso de um banho e um favor seu. – ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri.

- Ok. Mais depois eu quero saber de tudo.

- Prometo que te contarei até os mínimos detalhes. – ela riu e beijou minha testa.

- Ainda tem roupas suas em seu quarto. – assenti e corri a tomar um banho. Vesti minhas roupas e sorri pensando em Kristen.

Falei rápido com minha mãe que me olhou chocada com meu pedido, mas sorriu enquanto me ajudava e me despedi das minhas irmãs e do meu pai e voltei para o carro de Kris.

Dirigi rápido até o hospital e quando cheguei estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito no estacionamento do hospital e corri para dentro. Vi Michel ao lado de um casal e ele me olhou confuso.

- Robert?

- Como ela está? – perguntei ofegante e ele sorriu.

- Ela está bem. Meio reclamona. E perguntou de você. – sorri e ouvi a voz da mulher que estava ao lado de um senhor serio.

- Quem é ele Michel?

- São os pais de Kris? – perguntei vendo as semelhanças. A mãe dela tinha os cabelos curtos, mas da mesma cor do da Kris, ela era baixa e tinha um rosto bonito. O homem tinha os olhos verdes como os dela e o mesmo nariz, o cabelo era escuro e ele era alto.

- Sim. E você quem é?

- Sou namorado dela. – ambos me olharam confusos depois para Michel que sorria.

- Namorado? – perguntou sua mãe e sorri e estiquei a mão.

- Robert Pattinson. – ela arregalou os olhos e seu pai apertou minha mão, mas pareceu pensativo como se meu nome lembrasse alguém.

- Engraçado. Minha filha adora um ator com o mesmo nome. – Michel balançou a cabeça rindo e a mãe de Kris deu um cutucão no marido.

- É ele. – ele me olhou de novo e riu.

- Caramba. Mais é o moço do pôster que tem no quarto dela. – eu ri e sua esposa estava corada e me olhava com cara de boba. A mesma cara que eu via em Kris.

- Prazer Sr. Pattinson.

- Só Rob. – ela deu uma risadinha nervosa e vi Michel tentando esconder o riso. Antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa um médico apareceu no corredor e sorriu para os pais de Kris.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Dr. Brown. Como ela está? – medico loiro com um sorriso bondoso olhou para nós antes de falar.

- Está acordada. Quem passará a noite com ela hoje? – olhei para os pais dela e depois para Michel.

- Eu poderia?

- Quem é esse? – perguntou o medico.

- Namorado de Kristen.

- Oh. Será bom para ela. Já sabe que boa parte do tratamento, é ela se sentir querida.

- Vá Robert. – falou o pai da Kris e assenti sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – o medico sorriu e começou a me levar até o quarto dela. Andamos por um longo corredor. E mil perguntas surgiam em minha mente, mais não sabia por onde começar.

- Você tem alguma duvida Robert.

- Só Rob. Sim ela... Ela vai sair dessa? – ele sorriu.

- Ela tem grandes possibilidades, mais tudo depende da vontade dela. Ela vai fazer um exame psicológico em breve e se ela estiver bem, tem grandes chances. Entenda os pacientes que estão na lista devem estar em boas condições para o transplante. Se o paciente não tem vontade de viver, nem se os outros órgãos estão bem, eles podem rejeitar o coração. Por isso apoio da família e amigos é tão importante. – assenti e paramos quando chegamos até uma porta e ele a abriu e meu coração pareceu doer.

Ela estava deitada na cama, com vários aparelhos apitando e agulhas presas em suas veias. Ela estava de olhos fechados e estava tão pálida.

- Kristen, você tem visitas. – falou o medico e ela abriu os olhos um pouco.

- Quem é Thomas?

- Oi Kris. – falei antes do medico e vi-a arregalar os olhos e a maquina que mostrava os batimentos do seu coração disparou.

- Robert?

- Calma Kristen. – falou o medico rindo e ela corou e baixou os olhos, mas via ela me olhando com o canto de olho. – Sem fortes emoções querida. – ela assentiu. – Eu já vou. Qualquer coisa aperte o botão que uma enfermeira virá atendê-los imediatamente. – assenti em silencio e esperei ele sair.

- Oi. – falei me aproximando da cama e vi-a respirar fundo antes de olhar para mim.

- Veio me prender? – eu ri e toquei seu rosto.

- Seria estranho sabe o namorado mandar prender a própria namorada. – ela arregalou os olhos e seu coração disparou de novo. – Kristen. – chamei segurando seu rosto e esperei ela se acalmar.

- Fala serio? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos e sorri.

- A sua lista era serio? – ela corou e evitou meu olhar.

- Oh você leu. – eu sorri e tirei um papel do meu bolso e entreguei a ela. Ela pegou com as mãos tremulas e passou os olhos rapidamente e havia lagrimas em seus olhos e afaguei sua bochecha.

- Essa não é minha lista. – falou passando as costas da mão pela bochecha e secando as lagrimas.

- É a minha. Você me ajudaria a completar o ultimo item? – ela riu e me olhou.

**Coisas a fazer antes do fim**

( )1º Pular de Bang-jump.

( )2º Ensinar alguem uma língua nova.

( )3º Ser um grande cantor.

( )4º Andar em todos os brinquedos do Hoppi Hary

( )5º Fazer uma tatuagem.

(x)6º Roubar alguma coisa. Nem que seja um chiclete.

( )7º Fazer uma loucura.

(x)8º Ser o maior ator de todos os tempos.

(x)9º Me apaixonar.

(x)10º Me casar por amor. Com Kristen

_- Não pode estar falando sério!_

- Claro que estou. Eu me apaixonei por você. E eu quero me casar com você.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Uma fic Robsten, minha primeira e unica \o/_

_**Obs.** 100% Robsten_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

- Isso é loucura. – eu ri.

- Ótimo assim riscamos dois itens de uma vez da minha lista. – ela riu.

- Você não pode estar falando sério Rob. – eu sorri lhe entreguei a sua lista.

- Você estava falando sério quando riscou o item 9? – ela corou e baixou os olhos. Segurei seu queixo fazendo-a me olhar e ela assentiu.

- Estava. Mas isso não significa que quero me casar.

- Por quê? Eu sou um ótimo partido. – ela riu e se acomodou melhor nos travesseiros.

- Sim você é. Mas eu não quero que cometa uma loucura por estar com pena de mim. – falou de olhos baixos, rolei os olhos e me aproximei mais dela, segurei seu queixo fazendo-a me olhar.

- Eu não sinto pena de você. Eu confesso que me pegou de surpresa saber que você pode morrer. Mas é exatamente por isso que devemos aproveitar todos os momentos que temos. – ela negou e tocou meu rosto com a palma da mão.

- Eu não quero estragar sua vida Rob.

- Você não vai estragar nada. Você não leu minha lista? Eu me apaixonei por você.

- Como isso é possível? Eu te seqüestrei! – falou chorosa e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos.

- E isso foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. Se não tivesse me seqüestrado eu nunca conheceria o amor da minha vida. – vi uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha e a beijei afastando a lagrima.

- Você fala serio? – eu sorri.

- Claro que sim. Eu amo você Kris. E se você me ama também não vejo por que não realizarmos o último item das nossas listas. – ela riu e encostou a testa na minha.

- Você é louco. – eu sorri mais.

- Ótimo, isso prova que somos perfeitos um para o outro. – ela riu e pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Sorri contra sua boca e a abracei enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Sentindo o gosto dela em minha língua.

Seu gosto era perfeito e sempre pareceu o único para mim. A única mulher que eu iria querer beijar por toda a minha vida. Nós nos separamos ofegantes e ela sorriu de olhos fechados e beijei suas pálpebras.

- Eu te amo Kristen.

- Também te amo Robert Pattinson. – eu sorri e me afastei dela e tirei a caixinha que estava em meu bolso. Ela me olhou confusa e sorri e comecei a ficar de joelhos. – O que está fazendo?

- Já que você aceitou. Vamos formalizar.

- Eu não aceitei nada. – falou nervosa e ri, ficando de joelhos e abri a caixinha mostrando o anel que fora de minha avó.

- Kristen Stewart, aceita se casar comigo e me levar à loucura pelo resto da vida? – ela riu secando as lagrimas que escorriam de seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Rob... – ela suspirou e fiquei de pé e peguei sua mão colocando o anel em seu dedo.

- Eu te amo. E quero passar o resto da minha vida cuidando de você. Amando você.

- Oh Rob, também te amo. E é claro que eu aceito. – sorri enormemente e a abracei beijando todo o seu rosto e os aparelhos ficaram altos com os sons do seu coração e a soltei envergonhado.

- Desculpe. – eu disse e ela riu e me puxou pelo pescoço.

- Não tem problema. Venha deite aqui comigo.

- Melhor não Kris... – ela negou e me puxou para um beijo calmo e sorri contra seus lábios.

- Ok. – deitei meio de lado quase na beirada da cama e ela se aconchegou em mim sorrindo e ficou olhando para o anel.

- É bonito.

- Era da minha avó. Se você quiser algo mais novo e moderno. A gente compra... – ela tapou minha boca.

- Não eu gosto. Ela é perfeita. – sorri e beijei sua mão e ela a afastou corada.

Passamos o resto da noite fazendo planos. Iria trazer meus pais para conhecerem ela. O que a deixou em pânico. Mas a tranqüilizei dizendo que não contaria como nos conhecemos. Inventariamos alguma historia.

Ela me contou mais sobre a sua doença. E de como ela se sentia em relação a isso. Chorou quando disse que tinha medo de morrer e chorei com ela. Pois dividia o mesmo medo que ela. Não podia suportar a idéia de que ela poderia me deixar.

Os dias se passaram e o nosso casamento estava marcado para esta noite. Seria na capela do hospital mesmo. Kris não estava em condições de sair do hospital, não quando sua cirurgia estava marcada para qualquer momento. Ela era a primeira da lista.

Estava em condições de ser operada. E só esperávamos que surgisse um coração. Ela odiava a idéia de que alguém teria que morrer para ela viver. Mas eu não me importava, só a queria comigo para sempre.

Como era de se supor se criou um circo em frente ao hospital. Alguém deixou vazar que eu ia me casar e que minha noiva estava doente e nos casaríamos no hospital. Eu fiquei puto quando soube. Mas para a minha surpresa Kristen adorou.

- O mundo todo vai saber que sou a Sra. Kristen Pattinson.

Depois disso eu desisti de me irritar. Meus pais, assim como minhas irmãs adoraram a Kris. Somente minha mãe sabia como nos conhecemos de verdade e jurou nunca contar. Convidei os colegas de Twilight, e todos ficaram felizes. Kristen não gostou que convidei a Emily. Mas ela fazia parte do elenco. Então teve que aceitar.

Já era tarde quando eu andava de um lado para o outro e passando uma mão pelo cabelo e Tom, meu melhor amigo e padrinho ria de mim.

- Rob ela não vai fugir. Ela nem conseguiria ir muito longe. – falou rindo e o olhei com uma carranca. Ele fazia piadinha o tempo todo, mas sabia que era só para me distrair. Ele adorou Kris assim que a conheceu.

E para ele eu contei do seqüestro. O que o fazia fazer piadas que deixavam Kristen vermelha. Suspirei e sentei em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Acredita que vou me casar?

- Não. Quem vai ser meu companheiro de farras e bebedeira? – eu ri e relaxei um pouco.

- Convide o Kellan, soube que ele é um pinguço. – nós rimos e a mãe de Kristen veio avisar que ela estava pronta.

Sorrindo me levantei e Tom se juntou a mim ao lado do padre. Tocaram a marcha nupcial e Kris apareceu usando um vestido simples e branco, mas não deixava de estar linda. Eu devia estar praticamente babando nela, por que Tom me deu um tapa na nuca, o que fez Kris rir, enquanto seu pai a trazia para mim.

Olhei feio para ele que sorria e me concentrei na mulher que em breve seria minha esposa. Assim que ela se aproximou segurei suas mãos e sorri para ela.

- Está linda.

- Você também. Está Hot! – eu ri e aproximei meu rosto do dela, passando a ponta do nariz no dela.

Nos afastamos e o juiz de paz, falou algumas palavras e juramos amor, antes de assinar nossos nomes no registro e fomos declarados marido e mulher. Assim que o juiz mandou beijar a noiva, abracei Kris e escovei os lábios nos dela e mordisquei seu lábio em seguida.

- Te amo Sra. Pattinson. – ela riu baixinho e me apertou forte.

- Vou te amar para sempre Robert. – eu sorri a apertando de encontro ao meu peito e beijei sua testa e seus cabelos. Todos gritaram vivas e nos afastamos sorrindo e de mãos dadas cumprimentamos os amigos e família.

Kris conseguiu um passe para fugir do hospital, onde daríamos uma pequena recepção para a família. Somente os familiares e os amigos mesmo. Iria ser em um hotel e depois teríamos a nossa lua de mel lá mesmo.

Fomos de carro para o hotel, e Tom dirigia, enquanto contava meus momentos embaraçosos para Kristen, e eu o ameaçava de morte.

Quando chegamos fomos recebidos por todos e havia um fotografo. Já olhei feio para ele, mas Kris segurou minha mão. E a olhei, vendo ela sorrir.

- Ele foi contratado.

- Oh. – ela riu da minha cara e a abracei. – Para que quer um fotógrafo Sra. Pattinson? – ela riu e enlaçou meu pescoço ficando na ponta dos pés e beijou minha boca.

- Quero que registrem nosso casamento. Sabe lembranças. – sorri e beijei seu rosto e uma musica começou a tocar e sem soltá-la a levei até o centro do salão e ficamos dançando abraçados.

- Então Sra. Pattinson. Agora que já está casada e completou sua lista, o que pretende fazer?

- Rob, eu não completei minha lista. Eu ainda não fiz... – a calei com um beijo e ela sorriu.

- Para mim você completou tudo. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Então, acho que devemos começar uma lista nova. – sorri com pensamento e beijei seus cabelos.

- Gostei. Podemos fazer coisas bem doidas juntos. – ela riu baixinho e me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

- Te amo Rob. – sorri e a beijei com paixão. Louco para fazê-la minha, para sempre.

Enquanto dançávamos e brincávamos com nossos amigos e família presentes, deixamos de fora os problemas. Nos permitindo pensar no futuro e fazendo planos e mais planos.

Depois de cortar o bolo, e estarmos cansados demais para dançar, resolvi fazer uma coisa que seria muito difícil. Mas não podia mais evitar. Segurei a mão de Kris que me olhou confusa, e comecei a andar em direção a mesa onde estava o pessoal do elenco de twilight.

Ela travou quando viu que Emily estava na mesa e ri. A abracei pelos ombros e a empurrei em direção a mesa, ainda andando, abaixei até seu ouvido e dei um pequeno beijo.

- Você precisa conhecê-la, e deixar de ciúmes, lembre-se que ainda tenho uns dois filmes com ela. – ela suspirou e levantando o rosto caminhou ao meu lado.

- Rob. – Emily levantou alegre e me abraçou. – Parabéns, foi lindo seu casamento.

- Obrigada Emily. Quero que conheça minha esposa Kristen.

- Pattinson. – ela completou toda orgulhosa e ri, e Emily também.

- Olá Kristen Pattinson. Parabéns pelo casamento. – Kris deu um sorriso forçado e sorri para Emily me desculpando e ela riu.

- Vamos cumprimentar os outros convidados. Venha Kris. – nos despedimos e caminhamos em silencio, ela mordia o lábio e sorri a abraçando apertado pelos ombros.

- Não fique brava Kristen Pattinson, sou só seu.

- Eu sei. Mas eu já percebi que vou viver com ciúmes. – eu ri e a virei para mim.

- Não precisa ter. Não importa aonde eu for, a partir de agora, você vai comigo. Somos um só, e nunca vamos nos separar. – ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Te amo Robert. E desculpa.

- Pelo que?

- Pelos futuros problemas que vou te arranjar. – eu ri e a abracei apertado.

- Eu encaro todos eles, se isso significar que você nunca vai me deixar. – ela me abraçou e se pendurou em meu pescoço e beijou minha boca com paixão.

Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura e a apertei de encontro ao meu corpo, uma necessidade crescente de estar com ela me dominava e gemi em sua boca.

- Kristen... – gemi e ela suspirou.

- Podemos sair daqui? – pediu rouca e ri.

- Agora mesmo. – para a surpresa dela, eu a peguei no colo ouvindo um pequeno gritinho dela e ri e comecei a andar em direção aos elevadores.

- É isso ai Rob. – gritou Tom e ri acenando para ele sem soltá-la.

- Vamos consumar esse casamento. – falei sorrindo e ela sorriu me beijando.

- Por que a pressa? Tem medo que eu fuja? – eu sorri mais.

- Na verdade sim. Você é meio doidinha. – ela riu baixinho.

- Robert Pattinson, no dia em que eu fugir de você me tranque no hospício. Pois eu endoidei de vez! -nós rimos e corremos para o quarto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Uma fic Robsten, minha primeira e unica \o/_

_**Obs.** 100% Robsten_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram eu sorri e a peguei no colo antes que ela saísse, Kris riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço. Sorrindo abri a porta, entrando com ela em meus braços e fechei a porta com o pé.

Ergui as sobrancelhas sorrindo malicioso, e olhei para a cama, ela mordeu os lábios sorrindo e corou de leve, beijei suas bochechas e a coloquei sobre a cama. Tirei o terno olhando seu lindo rosto, e assim que me vi livre da camisa fui para cima dela.

Minhas mãos ansiosas passearam por seu corpo e ela suspirou me puxando pelo pescoço e cai em cima dela, sua boca colou na minha. Nos beijamos com urgência enquanto nossas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro.

Deixei seus lábios e distribuiu beijos por seu corpo e pescoço, lambendo sua pele doce e quente. Continuei descendo os lábios e afastando as roupas, beijando cada pedaço de pele descoberta, e sentindo minha excitação aumentar a cada doce gemido que ela soltava.

Deixei seu corpo nu e beijei seus seios, sugando os mamilos e mordiscando, lambi o vale entre os seios e desci a boca, beijando sua barriga, rodeando a língua em se umbigo, ela agarrou meus cabelos gemendo baixo, continuei descendo os lábios para baixo. Abri suas pernas e beijei o interior de suas coxas, lambendo sua pele e sentindo o cheiro de seu prazer.

- Rob... – ela gemeu e sorrindo subi meus lábios para suas dobras e dei um beijo, ela tremeu e agarrou meus cabelos com mais força, gemendo meu nome. Deslizei a língua em suas dobras sentindo seu gosto em minha língua. Agarrei seus quadris a puxando mais para minha boca.

- Rob... Deus... Oh... – sorri ouvindo seus gemidos e continuei brincando com minha língua em seu interior, rodeando seu clitóris, penetrando seu núcleo. Ela tremia e seu sexo apertou minha língua e gemi quando ela explodiu em minha boca.

A suguei a deixando tremula e me afastei dela lambendo os lábios. Ela corou e respirou fundo se acalmando.

- Gostou do meu presente de casamento amor? – ela assentiu e mordeu o lábio sorrindo, e ficou de joelhos e me empurrou na cama.

- Agora posso dar o meu? – sorri assentindo e ela sentou em cima de mim, sua fenda úmida molhando minha barriga, ela abaixou a boca e lambeu meu peito, levando um mamilo entre os dentes me fazendo gemer.

- Kris... – ela sorriu e continuou descendo beijos por meu peito. E barriga, lambendo e sugando, joguei a cabeça para trás, e soltei um gemido, as sensações que sua língua causavam em mim era inebriantes.

Ela sorriu passando a mão por meu membro ainda sobre a calça e rosnei. Ela riu mais e desabotoou minha calça e a puxou para baixo junto com a cueca e mordeu o lábio sensualmente. Deixei a cabeça cair para trás ofegante e senti sua mão em meu pau.

- Você é tão gostoso. – ela falou e levantei a cabeça, e ela me olhou enquanto dava um beijo na ponta da minha ereção. Gemi de antecipação, quando ela me levou na boca, sua língua passeando por toda a minha extensão, e suas mãos cobrindo o que não cabia em sua boca.

Ela chupou as bolas, depois voltou com a língua, sua mão envolveu a base do meu pau, massageando e sua boca engoliu o resto.

- Merda... – resmunguei sentindo meu corpo tremer e que logo eu viria. – Kristen? – chamei e ela tirou a boca de mim.

- O que?

- Amor, vai me deixar louco. – ela riu e deu um pequeno beijo no meu pau.

- Eu sei que adora as minhas loucuras. – eu sorri.

- Então termina de me enlouquecer. – apontei para meu pau. – Senta ai. – ela mordeu o lábio e me obedeceu.

Gememos juntos, a cada pedaço de pele que era conectado. Nossos sexos se unindo. Sua fenda quente e molhada acomodando meu pau que pulsava dolorosamente.

- Kristen... – rosnei e agarrei seus quadris e a puxei para baixo.

- Robert. – ela gritou quando meu pau pulsou forte dentro dela, e joguei a cabeça para trás.

- Me enlouqueça. – ela riu e apoiou as mãos em meu peito e tomou seu prazer. Controlando os movimentos ela começou devagar. Subindo e descendo com lentidão, me fazendo gemer de prazer.

- Deus...

- Rob... Oh... – ela gemia rouca e agarrei sua bunda apertando, precisava senti-la, estar unido a ela.

Comecei a guiar os movimentos. Indo rápido e forte, sentindo sua entrada úmida morder meu pau a cada investida, e se fechar com força em torno do meu membro pulsante.

Puxei seu corpo para baixo e invadi sua boca com minha língua. Devorando seus lábios, nossos corpos conectados iam cada vez mais rápidos. Ambos ansiosos para alcançar o prazer.

O que não demorou muito. Quando ela rebolou sobre meu pau, eu explodi e ela me seguiu. Seu prazer escorrendo por meu pau. E meu gozo a inundando. Abracei seu corpo apertado e beijei o vão entre seu pescoço.

Sai de dentro dela e abracei seu corpo tremulo. Beijei seus cabelos, enquanto acariciava suas costas nuas.

- Te amo Kristen.

- Kristen Pattinson. – ela corrigiu e eu ri.

- Sim. Kristen Pattinson, minha mulher. Só minha. – ela levantou o rosto e acariciei suas bochechas.

- Não vai me deixar nunca? Não é? – sorri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

- Nunca. Se você prometer não me deixar. – falei com dor nos olhos e ela sabia do que eu falava. E me abraçou apertado.

- Nunca, nunca. Eu não posso te deixar. Não agora que você é só meu.

Ficamos abraçados trocando caricias até adormecer. Eu amava essa mulher. E o medo de perdê-la estava me consumindo. Sua cirurgia seria em breve. E eu somente rezaria para que nada a tirasse de mim.

As semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente. Kristen estava na espera de um coração. E enquanto isso passávamos o máximo de tempo juntos.

Eu ainda estava de férias. Então podia me dedicar totalmente a ela. Ela tinha muitas idas ao medico. Mas o tempo que passávamos juntos aproveitávamos o máximo possível.

Namorando, brincando, nos amando.

Estava deitado na cama de solteiro do quarto dela, do meu ex-cativeiro, na verdade. Sorri lembrando do meu seqüestro e de como tudo terminou. Parecia até filme, mas o corpo quente que me abraçou e beijou meu peito me fez perceber que a era realidade. E a realidade nunca fora tão perfeita.

- No que está pensando? – olhei para seu rosto e arrumei seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Em você. – ela sorriu. E beijou meu peito.

- Então pare de pensar que estou cansada. – eu ri e beijei sua testa.

- Sabe eu não penso só em sexo. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri. – Na maior parte do tempo. – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Então, sobre o que pensava em mim?

- Em nada especial. Em como uma loucura sua, acabou sendo a melhor coisa da minha vida. – ela sorriu e se apoiou sobre meu peito.

- E não está arrependido?

- Claro que não. Nunca estive mais feliz do que estou agora. – ela sorriu mais e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Também nunca me senti mais feliz Rob. – a ouvi fungar e levantei seu rosto com minhas mãos.

- Kris, o que houve?

- Sabe quando tudo vai bem, e você sente que alguma coisa vai acontecer.

- Kris, não pense assim.

- E se só está tudo bem, por que eu não vou sobreviver... – tampei sua boca.

- Não se atreva a pensar em algo assim.

- Rob...

- Não. Você criou a maior confusão, só para nos encontrarmos, agora não admito que você me deixe. – ela sorriu chorosa e afundou o rosto em meu peito.

- Eu não quero te deixar.

- Então pensamento positivo. Você vai se curar e teremos o futuro todo pela frente. Você enlouquecera por causa das futuras mulheres que contracenarem comigo, nós teremos lindos filhos, envelheceremos juntos... – ela segurou meu rosto e parei de falar.

- Quer filhos? – sorri e beijei sua boca.

- Quantos puder me dar. – ela riu e voltou a deitar em meu peito.

- Quero uns cinco.

- Nossa!

- Que foi?

- Já imagino, cinco menininhas me deixando louco. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Não três meninos e duas meninas.

- Imagino que já até escolheu os nomes? – ela corou e olhou para meu peito.

- Talvez. – sorri e beijei sua testa.

- E quais são?

- Nem lembro mais. – falou evitando me olhar.

- E aposto que eu era o pai?

- Talvez. – eu ri e abracei seu corpo.

- Então talvez, eu esteja disposto a ser o pai de cinco bebês, se você for à mãe. – ela riu.

- Ok. E quando quer ter esses cinco filhos? – virei nossos corpos e fiquei sobre o dela, colocando seus braços sobre a cabeça.

- Vamos começar agora. – ela riu e mordeu o lábio.

- Por que a pressa? – passei a boca por seu pescoço e ombro.

- Já decidi a minha vida. Agora quero começar a vivê-la. – ela riu e me abraçou apertado.

- Então vamos viver. – beijei sua boca, enquanto sentia suas mãos passeando por meu corpo, gemi de prazer quando ela apertou minha bunda e mordisquei seu pescoço.

As mãos dela já afastavam minha calça quando um barulhinho chato ecoou no quarto. Ignorei e continuei a beijá-la, quando voltou a tocar, e ela retirar minha calça e já puxava sua camisola. O barulho voltou e parecia de um bipe. Kristen de repente me empurrou com tudo e cai da cama.

- O que?

- É o bipe.

- Que bipe? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Que avisa que tem um coração. – levantei feito um foguete e fui até ela que olhava o bipe trêmula. E vinha uma mensagem com um desenho de um coração.

A abracei apertado e senti lagrimas escorrendo por meus olhos. Minha Kristen não me deixaria.

Ela estava deitada na maca, vestindo uma camisola e sua mão apertava a minha fortemente. Seus pais a abraçavam e Michel, mas ela não soltava a minha mão.

- Vou rezar por você querida.

- Eu vou ficar bem mãe.

- Sabemos que vai. Mas uma ajudazinha nunca faz mal. – ela sorriu e sua mãe beijou sua testa.

- Sei que vai sair dessa. Você sempre foi forte. – seu pai beijou seus cabelos.

- Eu vou sim.

- Cam teria orgulho de você. – ela secou uma lagrima e sorriu.

- Queria que ele estivesse aqui.

- Ele está. – ele apontou para o coração dela. – Ele sempre está com você. – ela assentiu.

- Se cuida doidinha. – falou Michel e ela riu.

- Ainda vou te atazanar muito.

- Pior que vai. – ele beijou sua testa e ela sorriu.

Todos se afastaram e continuei segurando sua mão. O medico se aproximou e sorriu para Kris.

- Pronta querida?

- Sim. – ela apertou com força minha mão e encarei seus olhos. – Me espera. – sorri e levei sua mão aos lábios.

- Estarei te esperando. – me abaixei e encostei a testa na sua. – Eu te amo doidinha. – ela riu baixinho e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Também te amo.

- Volte pra mim Kristen Pattinson. – ela riu e uma lagrima escorregou por sua bochecha e a beijei afastando.

- Eu volto. Ainda pretendo te deixar louco muitas e muitas vezes. – sorri e beijei seus lábios com calma, e voltei a encostar a testa na dela.

- Estou ansioso por isso.

- Vamos Kristen. – chamou o medico e ela assentiu respirando fundo.

- Eu te amo.

- Te amo, amo, amo. – ela voltou a respirar fundo e assentiu para o medico e ele chamou os enfermeiros para empurrarem sua maca.

Ela continuou me olhando enquanto a maca se afastava e sorri acenando para ela. Assim que ela sumiu atrás das portas eu desabei.

Senti lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto e afundei as mãos nos cabelos os puxando. O que seria de mim sem ela? Eu sabia a resposta, seria um nada.

Deixei-me cair em uma cadeira afundando o rosto nas mãos e chorando profundamente. Rezei como a muito não fazia. Pedi, não implorei para Deus não tirá-la de mim. Não agora que a encontrei.

Fiquei algum tempo assim, até sentir algo tocar meu ombro e levantei os olhos vendo minha família. Levantei e abracei minha mãe chorando mais ainda.

- Não chore querido.

- E se ela não voltar?

- Sei que há riscos, mas ela vai superar. Ela não vai te deixar. – sorri entre as lagrimas e a abracei, depois as minhas irmãs e meu pai. Nos sentamos e esperamos, era só o que poderíamos fazer agora. Esperar.

Logo os pais de Kristen, chegaram e se juntaram a nós. As próximas horas foram intermináveis. Não conseguia ficar parado e andava de um lado para o outro ansioso.

O que aconteceria se ela não voltasse? Não eu tinha que acreditar no melhor. Ela iria voltar, ela não se atreveria a me deixar. Não depois de tudo que aprontou. Suspirei recostando em uma parede enquanto olhava para as portas por onde ela havia ido.

Meu peito se apertava a cada minuto, sempre que saia alguém meu coração disparava em expectativa. Mais uma vez a porta se moveu, mas nem me atrevi a olhar já imaginando que seria mais alguma enfermeira passando.

- Dr. Brown. – a voz da mãe de Kristen me fez levantar o rosto e levantei rapidamente.

- Então? – ele olhou todos nos e passou uma mão nos cabelos cansado, e o desespero já me afligia, mas me acalmei quando um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Ela está ótima. – sorri amplamente e abracei o medico que riu.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... – ele deu tapinhas nas minhas costas e me soltei dele.

- Não há o que agradecer. Kristen merece viver. Ela é tão jovem e cheia de vida. A operação ocorreu bem, ela só vai precisar ficar de molho alguns dias. – apertei a mão do doutor e ele sorriu e se afastou.

Sorri agradecendo a Deus por dar uma segunda chance a minha doidinha, enquanto o medico ia conversar com os pais de Kristen. E nos liberavam para vê-la, já ia ansioso para seu quarto, mas antes o doutor segurou meu braço e o encarei.

- O que?

- Há, Kristen, pediu para te dizer. Que já podem começar uma nova listinha. – eu ri. – Ela disse que ia entender. – assenti sorrindo e corri em direção a minha mulher.

Kristen Pattinson a garota mais doida que já conheci. Mas a única que conseguia tocar meu coração.


	7. Epílogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Uma fic Robsten, minha primeira e unica \o/_

_**Obs.** 100% Robsten_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**Um Ano depois...**

As notícias estampadas em todos os jornais do mundo.

"Robert Pattinson desapareceu."  
>Passada uma semana todos se perguntam aonde ele pode estar?<br>Seus agentes não têm idéia do seu paradeiro.  
>A família não revela nada.<br>Os colegas de elenco estão tão surpresos quanto os fãs.  
>O mundo inteiro se pergunta: Onde está Robert Pattinson?"<p>

Sorri olhando o jornal que estava em uma banca e ajeitei meus óculos escuros e o boné. Kristen ajeitou o seu e sorri mais.

- Parecemos criminosos.

- Shii, o Sr. Mac vai perceber.

- Amor, ele não sabe que você roubou o batom.

- Shii, e se ele só finge que não sabe? – rolei os olhos e peguei o jornal olhando melhor a manchete. Kristen colocava varias coisas na cestinha evitando olhar o Sr. Mac.

Se não precisássemos de comida, ela nunca entraria aqui de novo. Ri quando o velho se moveu e ela correu para pegar rápido tudo que precisava.

Olhei o jornal e suspirei. Era só eu fugir uma semana com Kris que faziam esse escarcéu. Eu estava de férias dava pra me deixar em paz? Li um pouco mais da noticia e praguejei. Mais tinha que ser...

"Amigo do ator, Tom Sturridge, confirma que Robert Pattinson está desaparecido há vários dias".

- Canalha. Veio aqui semana passada. – resmunguei e Kris veio para perto de mim.

- O que?

- O Tom. Aquele... – ela pegou o jornal e riu.

- Se ler vai ter que pagar. – gritou o Sr. Mac e ela corou absurdamente enfiando o jornal na cestinha e me empurrando para o caixa.

Entregamos as compras para o Sr. Mac que nos olhava desconfiado o tempo todo. Sorri para ele enquanto Kris batia o pé impacientemente, por conta da demora do velho. Olhei para ela e a abracei pelos ombros, ela parou de bater o pé, mas começou a roer as unhas.

- Ela está bem? – o velho perguntou e ri.

- Sim. Só está com fome. – ele assentiu ainda desconfiado e quando terminou de ver tudo falou o preço e paguei. Assim que saímos ela respirou aliviada, e tirou o boné e os óculos escuros. Segurei sua mão e começamos a andar até o carro.

- Kristen. – alguém gritou e vimos o Sr. Mac vir em nossa direção, ela congelou no lugar e a abracei pelos ombros.

- OMG, eu vou ser presa, sem direito a fiança... Pegar prisão perpetua, cadeira elétrica... – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela respirou fundo. – Ok, exagerei né? – assenti.

- Calma. – sussurrei contra seus cabelos e ela assentiu. Quando o Sr. Mac se aproximou sorria e acenava para ela.

- Olá garota. Como está grande. Seus pais me contaram da sua operação. Não tinha te reconhecido por causa do boné. Fico feliz que está bem. – ela assentiu e ele segurou sua mão.

- O que é? – falou percebendo que ele colocava algo e encarou um batom.

- Um presente. Eu lembro como você adorava os batons.

- Hehe. Obrigada. Esse é meu marido Robert. – apertei a mão do senhor simpático que sorriu para mim e depois olhou para Kris.

- Mande um 'oi' aos seus pais.

- Ok. – assim que ele se afastou ela encarou o batom e ri a levando para o carro.

Deitamos na cama enquanto suas mãos passeavam por meu peito. Sorri enrolando uma mecha do seu cabelo em meu dedo, ela ficou sobre mim e beijou minha boca, passando a língua em meus lábios. Gemi agarrando sua cintura e a colei mais mim.

- Rob... – ela suspirou e beijei sua garganta descendo os lábios para seu ombro e mordiscando sua pele macia, ela agarrou meus cabelos, suas mãos massageando minha nuca.

Fiquei sobre ela, sorri e a beijei com paixão, minhas mãos já retirando sua camisola, e massageei seus seios, beliscando os mamilos durinhos.

Seu corpo arqueou contra o meu e desci os lábios para seus seios, e beijei o vale entre seus seios, ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos, continuei passando minha língua em sua pele quente, sentindo seu cheiro e ficando a cada segundo mais excitado, cheio de tesão por ela.

Desci beijos por seu corpo, lambendo seu umbigo e descendo mais, minha boca tocou sua intimidade e ela arfou agarrando meus cabelos com força, sorri contra suas dobras e infiltrei minha língua. Ela gritou arqueando o corpo em direção a minha boca.

- Oh... Rob...

Agarrei sua bunda e apertei sua entrada em meu rosto, tomando assim mais dela, lambendo e sugando seu núcleo, chupando e mordiscando seu clitóris, ela tremia em minhas mãos e gemia meu nome a cada investida de minha língua. Quando seu corpo se convulsionou eu me afastei ouvindo um resmungo dela e ri chegando meus lábios até a sua orelha.

- Amor...

- Hummmm...? – sorri e lambi sua orelha, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

- Fica de quatro pra mim. – ela gemeu e me obedeceu prontamente, sorri me livrando de minhas roupas e passei minhas mãos por seu corpo, corri a palma da mão por suas costas e em seguida acaricie sua bundinha empinada. Ela gemeu e empinou mais.

Fiquei atrás dela e meu pau roçou em sua bunda enquanto deitava um pouco sobre ela e mordisquei seu ombro. Ela gemeu e rebolou me deixando louco. Agarrei sua bundinha e coloquei meu pau em sua entrada, ela estava molhada e quente, deslizei meu pau em seu núcleo e ambos gememos com o contato. Ela empinou mais sua bundinha e entrei mais em seu calor.

- Tão fodidamente apertada... – rosnei deitando um pouco sobre ela e entrando mais fundo.

- Oh... Robert... – gemeu quando fiquei todo dentro de sua buceta apertada. Ela ronronou e rebolou me fazendo tremer.

- Deus... Kristen... Faz de novo. – ela riu e rebolou mais uma vez. Grunhi de prazer com a visão de sua bundinha arrebitada rebolando pra mim e sai de dentro dela entrando novamente, nós gememos alto, e repeti o movimento, sussurrando pra ela rebolar pra mim.

Suas mãos seguravam com força na cabeceira da cama, e ofegante comecei a penetrá-la com força, entrando e saindo com rapidez e força, sentindo meu pau pulsar a cada gemido dela.

- Robert... Forte... Assim... – ela gemia a casa investida e me sentia a ponto de explodir. Me deitei um pouco sobre ela de novo e belisquei seus mamilos durinhos a ouvindo arfar e apertar com força a cabeceira da cama. Seu núcleo mordeu meu pau com força e explodi em seu interior, sendo seguido por ela, sua entrada ainda pulsava em mim e a abracei apertado enquanto saia de dentro dela e me deitei na cama com ela por cima.

- UAU. – ela falou ofegante e sorri.

- Obrigada. – ela riu e me deu um tapa, ficamos abraçados enquanto nossas respirações se acalmavam e sorri acariciando seus cabelos.

Nem acreditava que ela estava comigo e era só minha. Desde sua operação Kristen não teve mais problemas, estava perfeitamente bem. Ela teve uma recuperação rápida e pôde sair do hospital em poucos dias. Depois disso nunca mais nos separamos.

Somente quando eu tinha filmagens fora da América. Ela tinha trancado a faculdade quando descobriu que estava doente. Mas ainda não queria voltar. Dizia que ainda queria usufruir de mim.

Por mim estava ótimo, com tanto que ela fosse minha, eu não me importava com mais nada.  
>Assim que minhas férias saíram, viemos para o chalé dos pais dela. Acabou se tornando nossa casa quando eu não estava filmando. Foi aqui que nos apaixonamos, e era perfeito para nós vivermos.<p>

Senti seus lábios em meu peito e sorri para ela que sorria marota. Tinha aprontado alguma.

- O que você aprontou? Quem está no porão? – ela riu.

- Eu não seqüestrei ninguém Rob.

- Que alivio. – ela rolou os olhos me abraçou apertado e me soltou. Saindo da cama.

- É sobre nossa listinha.

- O que tem? – Kristen havia começado uma listinha nova. Onde colocamos coisas que queríamos fazer juntos. Ela voltou com um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Peguei a listinha e reli o que já tínhamos escrito.

**Coisas a fazer antes do fim.**

(x)1º Ter uma aventura.

(x)2º Fazer uma tatuagem.

(x)3º Viajar pelo mundo.

( )4º Aprender a controlar o ciúme.

( )5º Não atacar mais fãns.

(x)6º Entrar na loja do Sr. Mac.

( )7º Correr em uma maratona.

(x)8º Fazer sexo em um lugar proibido.

(x)9º Estar sempre gostosa para Robert.

(x)10º Ter um filho. De Robert Pattinson.

Ri olhando para a listinha, mas congelei quando vi o ultimo item marcado e olhei para ela que sorria enormemente, nem acreditei. Um filho. A vida era perfeita, e não importava onde eu estava, contanto que estivesse com ela.

O mundo todo podia se perguntar: Onde está Robert Pattinson?

Mas não importava onde eu estava só que eu estava feliz com a mulher que eu amava. Minha seqüestradora: Kristen Pattinson, a mulher que seqüestrou meu coração, e não havia resgate no mundo que faria ela me devolvê-lo, e nem eu pagaria.

**Fim!**


End file.
